


Lazy Mornings

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Can you do a fluffy post sex moment between Clark and Bruce? Please??? Love your blog btdubz. More power to you and good luck!!! *insert endless hearts here*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/148395630841/can-you-do-a-fluffy-post-sex-moment-between-clark

To Clark, sex wasn’t really tiring. It’s going to take more than just sex to tire him out, but it did tire Bruce out, and he loved it when he saw Bruce basking in the afterglow. Like right now.

“Hmm,” Clark hummed, kissing Bruce’s shoulder as he pulled the sheets over them. “Don’t want to go to work,”

“I may own _The Planet_ , Clark, but I’m not going to always let your absences slide,” Bruce let Clark spoon him.

“Hey, you always pull me out at inopportune times,” Clark frowned, but continued pressing kisses on Bruce’s neck and back.

“Because I think it’s amusing,” replied Bruce.

“Embarrassing me is amusing?”

Bruce could hear that pout going on. He smirked. “Making you blush is amusing,”

Clark groaned. “Bruce, don’t,”

“Don’t what?”

“You’re going to make me hard again, and I’m going to be late for work,” he whined.

Bruce kicked off the sheets and climbed out of bed. “Then be late,” he said, giving Clark an inviting look before making his way to the bathroom.

Clark followed.

He was late.


End file.
